Remember the Rain, Innocent Promise
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: Setiap kali musim hujan tiba, ZiTao selalu teringat pada sebuah janji yang diberikan padanya. / Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Kris sang peri hujan telah memberikan janjinya pada seseorang. / Sepuluh tahun berlalu, ketika waktunya telah tiba, apakah janji itu tetap terlaksana? / Well, let the answers flow with rain droplets... [a fluffy EXO fanfics, KrisTao couple]


Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title :**** Remember the Rain, Innocent Promise **

Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Fluff

Cast : EXO, Super Junior, .el.

Pair : Kris x ZiTao

Setting : Alternate Reality

Rate : T

Length : OneShoot

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

Warn : bahasa baku nan standar, alur kecepetan, cerita mungkin –agak– membingungkan, garing tanpa humor, lumayan serius. Karena aslinya fics ini berfandom JapanRocks, so kalau ada dialog dalam bahasa Jepang, mohon dimaklumi nyaw~

* * *

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ambang jendela yang terbuka lebar, sesosok manusia yang teramat cantik –yang diragukan jenis gendernya *PLAK!*– dengan kulit mulus seputih pualam berdiri diam dan menatap ke luar jendela. Rambut panjangnya yang sekelam malam serta gaun katun putihnya berkibar lembut dipermainkan angin. Orang itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara segar beraroma tanah dan rumput basah meresap dalam paru-parunya. Irish mata hitam pekatnya yang berbentuk seperti biji almond dan dihiasi kantung mata abu-abu yang lumayan tebal –layaknya seekor panda– berbinar cerah. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya, dia tersenyum kepada hujan.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam dia berdiam diri di depan jendela. Menatap hujan yang turun membasahi bumi dan merasakan deru angin dingin berembun yang menerpa tubuhnya. Percikan hujan mengenai tubuhnya, membuat gaunnya basah dan lembab, tapi dia tidak peduli. Bunyi butiran air hujan yang menyentuh tanah terdengar seperti melodi indah di telinganya. Mengaburkan suara jeritan anak-anak kecil yang berkejar-kejaran di belakangnya. Baginya yang seumur hidupnya tinggal di panti asuhan, saat-saat yang seperti ini jauh lebih berharga dari apapun juga. Huang ZiTao namanya, remaja berusia delapan belas tahun itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati harmoni alam yang dibawakan hujan untuknya.

.

.

Menjadi sebatang kara itu tidaklah mudah, meski kini statusnya naik menjadi pengurus panti, beban yang dihadapinya tidak lantas berkurang. Pertama kali ditemukan oleh Park JungSoo, sang ibu panti, di depan gerbang panti asuhan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. ZiTao kecil dulunya adalah seorang bayi lelaki mungil yang bertubuh lemah dan gampang sakit. Jadi untuk menolak bala, KangIn, partner kerja JungSoo mengusulkan untuk memakaikan ZiTao baju-baju anak perempuan. Dan kebiasaan aneh itu terus berlanjut hingga dia tumbuh besar, bahkan terbawa sampai dikehidupan sekolahnya. ZiTao sering merasa risih dan kesulitan saat harus menuntaskan 'hajatnya'. Dia selalu was-was saat memasuki toilet cewek, takut kalau rahasianya sebagai cowok tulen terbongkar.

.

.

Well, bukannya ZiTao tidak ingin berpakaian sesuai kodratnya sebagai cowok. Tapi mengingat dia bekerja di panti asuhan dengan bayaran sukarela dan tatapan berbinar-binar JungSoo setiap kali ZiTao mengenakan baju-baju perempuan yang diberikannya, ZiTao jadi tidak tega. Karena perhatian berlebih yang ditujukan JungSoo padanya, ZiTao jadi sering ditindas rekan-rekan kerja yang lebih senior, terutama para cewek yang merasa kalah cantik(?) darinya. Teman-teman yang seumuran memilih menjauh, sebisa mungkin tidak berurusan dengannya kalau tidak ingin dimusuhi para senior. Bahkan tidak semua anak-anak asuhnya mau berdekatan dengannya. Teman yang benar-benar baik padanya jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sedikit kasih sayang yang didapatnya mampu membantunya bertahan melewati kesepian, kepedihan dan kesendirian.

.

.

Perlahan, ZiTao membuka matanya kembali. Refleksi di irish hitamnya menjadi lebih teduh seiring suhu udara yang semakin mendingin. Dengan memandangi hujan, dia bisa sejenak melupakan permasalahan yang membebani hidupnya di panti asuhan ini. Dengan memandangi hujan, rasa sedih seakan lenyap dari hatinya, luntur terbawa hujan yang turun. Dengan memandangi hujan, seakan dunianya menjadi bersih kembali. Dengan memandangi hujan, dia bisa melihat keindahan dunia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dan dengan memandangi hujan, dia seolah bisa menghentikan aliran waktu dan menyelami lautan memorinya, mengumpulkan keping-keping kenangan indahnya yang terserak. Sosok cantik itu sangat menyukai hujan.

.

.

.

-JDUGHH!-

.

.

.

" Hyaaa! Gomen! " seru seorang anak kecil berambut blonde yang baru saja menabraknya dari belakang n terjatuh karena kalah tinggi.

" _Daijoubu HyukJae-ah. Genki desuka?_ (HyukJae, kau tidak apa-apa kan?) " tanya sosok cantik itu sambil membantunya bangun.

" _Ee… Daijoubu desu. Boku wa, aki ni wa naite wa naranai you ni, otoko no ko desu!_ (gak apa-apa kok. Aku kan anak cowok, jadi kalau jatuh tidak boleh nangis!) Hehehe… " HyukJae nyengir lebar.

" Idai ne~ (_hebat_~) " cowok panda itu mengacak-acak rambut HyukJae, senyuman lembut terulas di wajah cantiknya.

" Ne, ZiTao-hyung. Apa gak capek dari tadi berdiri terus di sini? Kalo kelamaan di sini, ntar bisa masuk angin lho. " ujar HyukJae dengan wajah innocent.

" Haha… _Shinpaishinaide_.(Jangan khawatir).. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. " kata ZiTao lembut, pandangannya kembali menembus hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya.

" Ah, bener juga sih, mantengin hujan gini kan udah hobinya ZiTao-hyung. " karena dicuekin ZiTao, akhirnya HyukJae ikut menatap hujan. Cowok mungil itu nyeplos, " tapi hari ini hujannya aneh. "

.

.

.

ZiTao tersentak mendengar celetukan HyukJae. Rasanya ada perasaan yang aneh menjalar dalam hati ZiTao. Ada rasa gembira, bahagia, campuran emosi aneh yang muncul seperti saat menemukan kembali barang berharga miliknya yang telah lama hilang. Perasaan hangat yang sudah bertahun-tahun dia lupakan. ZiTao hendak bertanya lebih jauh pada HyukJae saat seorang anak yang usianya sedikit lebih tua dengan rambut cokelat almond dan berwajah mirip ikan nemo(?), berlari ke arah mereka. Anak itu lalu menarik HyukJae menjauhi ZiTao begitu saja, tanpa ijin atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengan ZiTao. Seakan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana selain HyukJae.

.

.

.

" Tsk! Ikan cucut! Jangan maen asal tarik aja kenapa sih?! " seru HyukJae jengkel dengan kelakuan rekannya itu.

" Hish! Kamu sendiri yang aneh, mau-maunya deket sama cowok gak jelas yang hobi pake gaun cewek yang berkibar-kibar gitu! " gerutu DongHae yang masih terus menarik HyukJae menjauh dari ruangan tadi.

" Gak sopan banget sih! Biar gitu-gitu juga, ZiTao-hyung itu senpai kita! Lagian dia itu baik tahu! " HyukJae yang tidak terima senpai kesayangannya dijelek-jelekkan meradang.

" Baik sih, baik! Tapi dia itu aneh! Udah segede itu masih aja percaya cerita peri! " DongHae tidak mau kalah.

" Biarin aja! Bweee! " HyukJae menjulurkan lidah n berlari lagi. " Dasar ikan cucut jelek! "

.

.

.

.

.

~444 444 444~

.

.

.

.

.

" Hujan yang aneh… " ZiTao mengulangi kata-kata HyukJae sambil terus mengamati hujan.

.

.

.

Dia setuju dengan ucapan HyukJae tadi setelah berpikir sejenak. Persis seperti yang dikatakan anak itu, hujan yang seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi. Seingat ZiTao, terakhir kali hujan semacam ini turun adalah musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari kelulusannya dari junior high. Hujan kali ini sama anehnya dengan waktu itu. Well, bagaimana cara menerangkannya ya? Hmm… lets check it… Kalau biasanya hujan pertama kali ditandai dengan gerimis lalu berangsur2 deras dan setelah beberapa saat lamanya akan reda. Maka hujan yang ini berbeda. Saat itu langit amat sangat cerah, matahari bersinar dengan garangnya di atas kepala, udara pun terasa panas dan gerah, tapi sedetik setelahnya dunia berubah jadi gelap tertutup awan tebal.

.

.

Hanya jeda sedetik-dua detik, lalu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Lima belas menit kemudian hujan berhenti sama sekali dan digantikan dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang. Ketika angin berhenti, gerimis turun ke bumi. Gerimis yang singkat, lalu hujan turun lagi dengan lebatnya. Memang sempat reda sejenak, tapi tidak dengan hujan petir yang ikut-ikutan menyambar. Ketika hujan yang seperti ini datang, orang-orang lebih memilih diam di rumah atau mencari tempat berteduh, berlindung dari terpaan hujan. Dan sejak hujan mulai turun dua jam yang lalu, pola ini terus berulang seperti…

.

.

.

" Hujannya seperti bermain kejar-kejaran... " bisik ZiTao lagi, dia mengulurkan tangannya hendak menadahi tetesan air, ketika hujan berhenti mendadak. " Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat hujan yang seriang ini… "

" Hujan yang seperti ini disebut apa ya? Pernikahan rubah? Bukan, bukan… Kalau pernikahan rubah, seharusnya sekarang matahari sedang bersinar terang mengiringi hujan. Tapi ini? Langitnya gelap… " ZiTao menggeleng, ditariknya tangannya lagi tepat saat hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya.

" Lucu… kenapa hujan ini seakan mengajakku ikut bermain juga? " ZiTao memiringkan kepalanya keheranan.

.

.

.

Lalu ZiTao tersentak –sekali lagi–, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi entah kenapa, untuk sejenak tadi dia seperti mendengar suara tawa? Suara tawa kekanak-kanakan yang terasa familiar. Ada rasa rindu menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang telah lama terkubur dan terlupakan perlahan-lahan muncul. Sebuah kenangan tentang seorang anak lelaki aneh yang hanya muncul pada saat hujan. Bukan hujan biasa, tapi hujan yang aneh seperti hari ini. Juga kenangan tentang sebuah janji.

.

.

.

" _Kris, bagaimana kabarnya anak itu sekarang ya?_ " tanpa sadar ZiTao berbicara dalam bahasa yang terdengar seperti campuran bahasa Irlandia dan bahasa Jerman, bahasa yang diajarkan anak lelaki itu dalam setiap pertemuan mereka yang selalu singkat.

.

.

.

Dalam benaknya ternyata masih tersimpan jelas semua kenangan yang sempat terlupa dan tertutupi oleh memori-memori buruk yang terjadi setelahnya. Sepuluh tahun terlewati tanpa sadar, bayangan kabur seorang anak lelaki bernama Kris itu berkelebat saat ZiTao menutup mata. Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai dia bisa mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka, meski dia masih belum bisa mendapatkan gambaran jelas dari sosok Kris. Situasi saat itu, persis seperti hari ini, hujan yang aneh turun sepanjang hari. Saat itu ZiTao baru pulang sekolah dengan baju basah kuyup karena lupa membawa payung. ZiTao pun mengambil jalan pintas melewati hutan kecil di sebelah panti asuhan. Jalan yang hanya dilaluinya sendiri berhubung letak sekolahnya yang ada di kota tetangga, terpisah dari sekolah anak-anak panti yang lain.

.

.

Ketika melewati rumpun bunga Hydrangea yang besar di tengah hutan, ZiTao kecil melihat seseorang sedang duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Karena penasaran, ZiTao berhenti sejenak untuk mengamatinya. Selama beberapa saat anak itu terdiam dalam guyuran hujan, sesekali dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah langit, tidak peduli pada butiran air hujan yang akan menusuk matanya. Agak lama kemudian, anak lelaki itu tersentak saat menyadari keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya dan memandang lurus tepat ke dalam mata ZiTao. For the Almighty God! Tatapan itu seolah membuat dunia ZiTao kecil berhenti berputar, senyuman lembutnya seakan menarik ZiTao tenggelam dalam samudera yang sejuk.

.

.

Dialah Kris, sebut saja begitu karena dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama aslinya. Kris adalah seorang anak lelaki tampan yang aneh, dengan rambut blonde platinum dan mata sebiru langit. Telinga yang runcing, garis wajah yang tajam, jemari lentik yang kelewat panjang dan tubuh yang terlalu jangkung untuk anak seusianya. Jangan lupakan sepasang sayap kebiruan mirip sayap naga yang mencuat dari punggungnya, posisinya agak sedikit turun di bawah tulang belikatnya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi otak ZiTao yang jenius untuk menarik kesimpulan kalau Kris bukanlah seorang manusia. Kris adalah peri, mahluk mitos yang selama ini hanya bisa ZiTao baca di buku-buku dongeng klasik.

.

.

Selain sifatnya yang 'sedikit' ajaib, penampilannya pun tak kalah aneh. Kris sering mengenakan baju berwarna biru violet yang tipis dan nyaris transparan. Kata anak lelaki itu, bajunya terbuat dari anyaman bunga2 hydrangea yang dirajut menggunakan sutera perak milik kaum laba-laba fajar. Ayolah, siapa pun pasti tahu kalau bunga tidak akan bisa dijahit menjadi pakaian! Lalu apa pula itu laba-laba fajar? Meski di dunia ini laba-laba ada ribuan spesies, tapi setahunya laba-laba fajar itu tidak pernah ada. ZiTao nyaris tertawa saat mendengarnya, tapi dia urung karena raut kesal anak lelaki itu. Jadi, bisa saja dia tidak bercanda kan? Lagi pula ZiTao sadar, apa pun yang dianggap mustahil di dunia nyata, mungkin saja ada di dunia peri.

.

.

ZiTao terkikik geli mengingat cara anak lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali. Kadang-kadang, Kris datang dengan baju yang modelnya ajaib, lebih mirip baju karnaval venezia ketimbang baju orang kebanyakan. Atau dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan rambut berwarna mencolok yang serba biru. Kris itu seenaknya sendiri, tapi kadang dia bisa jadi sangat bijaksana. Aneh memang, tapi bagi ZiTao kecil itu terasa wajar-wajar saja. Malah dia semakin terpikat pada anak lelaki itu. Di mata ZiTao, keanehan dan keindahan Kris saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tidak berbenturan. Ah, betapa rindunya ZiTao dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Rindu dengan panggilan sayang anak lelaki itu untuknya, Baby Panda…

.

.

.

.

.

~444 444 444~

.

.

.

.

.

ZiTao mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya yang beralas sepatu kanvas putih itu dengan tidak sabar. Dia bosan sekedar melihat hujan yang sepertinya berniat menggodanya itu. Sekali ini ZiTao mengabaikan peringatan KyungSoo, senpainya, agar tidak keluar dari rumah saat hujan turun. Entah kenapa cowok dengan mata besar bulat seperti burung hantu itu sifat overprotektif-nya kepada ZiTao selalu kambuh setiap musim hujan tiba. Sekali ini saja, ZiTao ingin berdiri di tengah hujan dan bermain air. Dia beranjak ke luar menuju teras. Sampai di sana dia tidak berhenti, dia terus melangkah menuruni undakan kayu. Terus berjalan ke arah hutan kecil di sebelah gedung asrama panti yang selama ini telah menjadi rumahnya.

.

.

Seulas sennyum terlihat di bibirnya, ZiTao sangat menikmati guyuran air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Begitu sejuk dan teduh. Sama seperti sentuhan anak lelaki itu, sentuhan yang sangat menenangkan hati, segundah dan sesedih apapun perasaannya saat itu. Dia berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang berumput halus di tengah hutan kecil itu. ZiTao memposisikan dirinya di depan semak hydrangea yang selama ini menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan Kris. Tiga tahun tidak pernah datang kemari, ZiTao menyadari bahwa sesemakan itu telah tumbuh meraksasa. Ditangkupnya salah satu gerumbul bunga hydrangea biru sebesar bola sepak, lalu ZiTao mendongakkan wajahnya, mencoba melihat langit yang gelap di sela tetasan hujan yang menerpa kedua belah matanya. Kenangan lain kembali melintas di benaknya. Satu dari sedikit butiran mutiara berharga yang tersimpan rapi dalam kotak memorinya.

.

.

.

**Flash Back…**

.

.

.

" **Baby pandaaaa! Aku kangeeeeen! " tanpa segan Kris menarik tubuh mungil ZiTao ke atas sofa hydrangea yang empuk hasil karya sihirnya.**

" **Gege! Suka sekali sih kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ini! Aku punya nama tahu! Nama ku Huang ZiTao! Dan lagi kita baru bertemu kemarin, jadi kangen dari mananya, hah?! " gerutu ZiTao sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipis sewarna peachnya.**

" **Tapi dua puluh empat jam itu lama, baby panda~ " dengan penuh semangat ala fansboy Kris mencubit pipi ZiTao saking gemasnya.**

" **Nama ku ZiTao, ge! Bukan PANDA! " sungguh, ZiTao merasa dia jadi kakak seorang Kris yang jelas-jelas lebih tua empat tahun darinya. **

" **Habisnya~ mata mu yang tipis tajam dan punya kantung mata abu-abu yang besar itu mirip panda sih. Hehehe… " jawab Kris seenak jidatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZiTao berfacepalm ria, dia menyerah menghadapi tingkah childish sang peri hujan di hadapannya. Mau seperti apa juga ZiTao tidak akan pernah menang kalau Kris sudah mulai merajuk. **_**This spoiled brat! Kalau saja bukan seorang peri, mungkin aku sudah menghukummu seperti anak-anak nakal di kelas ku tadi, huh!**_** batin ZiTao kecil keki. Sambil bersungut-sungut, dia mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan menatap masakan sederhana buatannya di atas hamparan alas hijau dari dedaunan hydrangea yang lebar. Namun semua rasa kesalnya menguap saat melihat Kris memakan masakannya dengan lahap. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~444 444 444~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari itu sekolah hanya berlangsung setengah hari, murid-murid dari kelas yang rendah dipulangkan lebih cepat karena kelas enam sedang mengadakan try out menjelang ujian kelulusan. Hujan kembali mengguyur kota saat ZiTao memasuki hutan kecil yang menjadi jalan pintasnya. Hatinya sangat gembira karena hari ini dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kris jauh lebih banyak dari pada biasanya. Tapi apa yang ditemuinya di tempat pertemuan mereka membuat hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Gua hydrangea, sofa, meja, dan barang-barang hasil ciptaan sihir Kris lainnya perlahan menghilang. Permukaannya terlepas dalam bentuk buih dan aneka macam gelembung udara warna-warni yang tidak pecah terkena butiran hujan. **

**.**

**.**

**Terang saja cowok itu menjerit ketakutan dan terus memanggil nama Kris dengan panik, dia sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Kris. ZiTao memang bukan peri, tapi secara insting dia tahu, saat barang-barang sihir ciptaan sang peri lenyap, ada beberapa kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. ZiTao tidak sanggup membayangkan Kris terluka atau yang paling parah, mati. Kalau itu terjadi, ZiTao tidak yakin dirinya bisa bertahan. Selama setengah tahun ini Kris telah menjadi sandarannya, tempatnya berkeluh kesah dan bermanja. Hanya Kris yang bisa membuat hatinya tentram dan memiliki keberanian untuk menghadapi hari esok. Maka ketika Kris muncul dari gumpalan air hujan yang melayang-layang dan memanggil namanya, ZiTao tidak segan berlari dan memeluknya erat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _**D**__**engarkan aku, Baby Panda... mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.**_** "**** kata Kris sedih.**

" _**K**__**enapa?Memangnya kau mau kemana?**_** " ZiTao menatap temannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia tidak rela kehilangan Kris.**

" _**Aku harus kembali, **__**ayahku sudah menyuruh ku pulang.**_** " Kris menundukkan wajah.**

" _**Tidak mau! Kris jangan pergi!**_** " rajuk ZiTao.**

" _**Tidak bisa, aku harus pulang sekarang. Kalau tidak, ayahku bisa marah…**_** " Kris mencoba menjelaskan.**

" _**Tapi… tapi… kalau Kris pergi. Nanti aku sendirian lagi!**_** " rengek ZiTao, sebenarnya saat itu dia sedang menangis, tapi tidak terlihat karena wajahnya basah oleh hujan.**

" _**Baby Panda jangan menangis…**_** " Kris panik.**

" _**Aku tidak menangis!**_** " sangkal ZiTao.**

" _**Hmf… kalau begitu, jangan murung lagi…**_** " Kris memain-mainkan rambut hitam panjang ZiTao yang basah terkena hujan.**

" _**Habisnya, kalau tidak ada Kris, rasanya sepi**_**… " ZiTao menundukkan kepala, takut kalau Kris melihat wajahnya memerah.**

" _**Aku janji, aku akan kembali. Pada hari ulang tahun mu yang ke delapan belas, di tengah guyuran hujan yang aneh seperti ini. Aku akan menjemput mu di sini…**_** " Kris mengikrarkan sebuah janji.**

" _**Benarkah?**_** " tanya ZiTao kecil tidak percaya. **

" _**Peri tidak akan pernah berbohong**_**… " Kris nyengir lebar, dia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keduanya saling menautkan jari kelingking. Lalu Kris merogoh ke dalam saku celananya, dia mengeluarkan dua buah benda. Yang satu adalah sebuah kotak kecil dari beludru hitam, isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan rantai platina, liontinnya terdiri dari kristal sapphire berbentuk tetesan air, ada lambang naga keperakan yang terukir di dalamnya dan sebuah silver tag berukir nama 'ZiTao'. Kris lalu memasangkan kalung itu di leher jenjang ZiTao sebagai pengingat janji yang telah terucap. Benda yang satunya adalah sehelai saputangan pink lembut yang terbuat dari jalinan kelopak bunga poppy. Tepat saat ZiTao menerima hadiah kedua, tubuh Kris melebur menjadi embun dan lenyap tertiup angin bersama rintik gerimis. Ingatan ZiTao kecil terputus sampai di situ, karena setelah Kris pergi, ZiTao langsung pingsan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Flash Back…**

.

.

.

.

.

~444 444 444~

.

.

.

.

.

" Kris, dimanapun kamu berada, ku mohon dengarkan aku. Kau tahu, sekarang ini hari ulangtahun ku yang kedelapan belas. Hei, aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang cengeng dan pemurung lagi. Yah, meski aku masih kesulitan mendapat teman karena cara berpakaian ku ini sih… " cowok panda itu terkekeh kecil, tangannya terangkat menggenggam liontin tetes air hujan yang menggantung manis di lehernya.

.

.

.

ZiTao memejamkan mata dan berbicara sendiri. Dia terus saja menceritakan berbagai macam cerita yang menurutnya menarik selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Banyak hal yang selama ini hanya terpendam dalam hatinya dan entah kenapa hari ini dadanya terasa penuh sesak dengan keinginan untuk becerita. Random, kata-kata yang tidak urut, cerita yang melompat-lompat, segalanya meluncur begitu saja dari mulut ZiTao. Rahasia-rahasia yang selama ini disimpannya dari KyungSoo pun terucap tanpa beban. Dia tidak peduli kalau orang yang dia tuju bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Sekarang ini ZiTao hanya ingin bercerita, itu saja. Tapi karena dia telalu asyik dalam lamunannya, ZiTao jadi tidak menyadari kalau seorang pemuda tampan telah berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

.

.

Pemuda itu mengenakan tuxedo berwarna biru langit, rambutnya, bahkan matanya pun sewarna langit. Pemuda itu memandang wajah ZiTao sambil tersenyum. _Tidak berubah, masih tetap manis seperti dulu. Ah, tidak, sekarang dia jadi sangat cantik_, pikir pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas perlahan, berusaha meredam gejolak rindu yang memenuhi dadanya. Rindu untuk memeluk Panda kesayangannya, rindu mendengar suaranya, rindu menghirup aroma camelia yang menguar dari tubuh ZiTao. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan menyentuh pipi putih ZiTao. Cowok cantik itu membuka matanya kaget, genggamannya pada bandul itu terlepas. Tanpa menyadari pendaran biru perak lembut dari liontinnya saat saphhire itu mengenali pemilik lamanya.

.

.

.

" _Dare?_ (siapa?) " tanyanya.

" Kau lupa padaku? Baby Panda? " suara bass cowok jangkung itu membuat ZiTao berdebar, dan lagi nama itu, hanya satu orang yang bisa memanggilnya seperti itu.

" Kau… Kris? " bisik ZiTao selirih suara hembusan angin.

.

.

.

Dipandanginya cowok didepannya itu tidak percaya. Dari mana dia datang? Kapan? Kenapa ZiTao sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?! Dan lagi, orang yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Kris yang dikenalnya dulu. Orang ini begitu tampan dan penuh wibawa, terbalik dengan Kris yang cengengesan dan sesukanya sendiri. Persamaan diantara keduanya hanya sepasang sayap naga berwarna biru langit cerah bertengger manis di punggungnya. Sayap yang dulunya hanya seukuran punggungnya dan cuma bisa dipakai terbang rendah sekitar tiga atau empat meter dari tanah. Kini panjangnya sudah mencapai mata kaki dengan tulang-tulang penyangga yang kokoh. Rentang sayap itu pasti sangat lebar dan pastinya bisa menjangkau range terbang yang sangat jauh. Seperti impian Kris dulu.

.

.

ZiTao sampai merasa kalau dia sedang demam tinggi karena kelamaan berdiri di tengah hujan. Bukannya ZiTao tidak percaya kalau peri itu ada. Dia sangat percaya malah. ZiTao bahkan sudah tahu kalau Kris bukanlah manusia sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, naluri anak-anaknya mengatakan seperti itu. Bukan sekali dua kali dia menemani Kris berlatih terbang dengan sayap anak naganya yang mungil dan lucu itu. Dan ZiTao juga yang pertama kalinya mengatakan kalau Kris itu adalah peri secara terang-terangan. Tapi menyaksikan wujud peri Kris lengkap dengan sayap naganya yang telah berkembang sempurna? Well, ini cukup mengguncang pikiran rasionalnya. _Ini halusinasi?_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

" Ini bukan halusinasi ZiTao. Aku benar-benar datang untuk menjemput mu. " kata Kris seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

" Kau… " ZiTao tercekat, air matanya mulai merebak. Kris memanggil nama aslinya!

" Ya, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu dengan nama aslimu. " Kris tersenyum lembut, dia berjalan ke arah ZiTao yang masih mematung lalu memeluknya. " Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu. Selama ini, aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu. "

" Kris… " desis ZiTao, dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Kris yang bidang. ZiTao menelan ludah, dipeluk Kris begini, jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan.

" Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu… Ternyata aku mencintai mu. " bisik Kris halus di telinga ZiTao. " Panggil nama asli ku, ZiTao. "

" Wu… Fan… Wu YiFan… YiFan! Hiks! Aku kangeeeen! " ZiTao terisak.

" _Sssh… nakanaide, ima wa… boku wa soba ni iru kara._ (jangan menangis. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sisi mu) " Kris, atau, Kris mengecup lembut kening ZiTao n menghirup aroma tubuhnya. " Kekasih ku... "

" YiFan? Hiks… Hiks… " ZiTao masih sesegukan.

" Hmmm? " gumam Kris, peri jangkung itu masih terbuai dengan aroma tubuh ZiTao yang seperti hujan di musim panas.

" Ke… kenapa kamu… bilang kalau… hiks… aku ini… kekasih mu? " tanya ZiTao setelah tangisnya mereda.

" Kamu tidak suka? " Kris mengendurkan pelukannya supaya bisa melihat wajah ZiTao yang merona lebih jelas lagi.

" Ummm… suka. Aku suka di panggil begitu. " wajah ZiTao jadi semakin merah. _Karena ternyata perasaan ku ini bukan hanya perasaan sepihak_… ZiTao menelan ludah, perlu keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, " aku… aku juga mencintai mu. "

" _Koibito… aishiteiru…_ (kekasihku… aku mencitai mu…) " Kris menyatakan kembali perasaannya dengan kata 'aishiteiru' yang dirasakannya jauh lebih sakral ketimbang kata cinta dalam bahasa dunia perinya.

" _Boku mo… koreteru yo…_ (aku juga, mencintai mu) " balas ZiTao lagi.

" _Boku no Ojou-chan_… (my princess) " ujar Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

~444 444 444~

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kosong di belakang ZiTao kini berubah, cowok panda itu mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Sebuah kamar mandi mewah dari marmer yang mengapung di udara kini terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Lambang naga keemasan terlukis di atas semua permukaan kain sutera putih yang tergantung di langit-langitnya. Di salah satu sudut kamar mandi itu tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang peri, masing-masing menebarkan aroma wangi yang khas dan sayap yang berbeda-beda. Ketiganya tersenyum dan membukuk hormat pada ZiTao, sementara cowok panda itu hanya bisa melongo keheranan. Sambutan ala bangsawan istana ini sama sekali tidak terbayang dalam benaknya. Kris sendiri terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi bengong ZiTao yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

.

.

.

" _Oji-sama_ (yang mulia pangeran), semua persiapan sudah siap. " kata salah seorang peri yang bermata bulat lebar seperti anak rusa.

" Sankyuu, LuHan. " Kris pun mengulurkan tangannya. " Kemarilah, ZiTao. "

" Hu? " rupanya koneksi otak ZiTao masih belum tersambung seratus persen.

" Menjadi bagian dari dunia ku, berarti kau harus siap melepaskan semua yang ada pada mu sekarang. Apa kau siap? " tanya Kris dengan nada ragu yang terdengar jelas.

" Lakukanlah YiFan-ge. " ZiTao yang akhirnya memahami maksudnya tersenyum lembut.

" Yakin? " Kris memastikan.

" Bukankah ketika aku menerima cinta mu, itu sama artinya dengan merelakan kehidupan ku di sini? Aku tidak akan menyesal membuang hidup ku sebagai manusia. Asal aku bisa terus berada di sisi mu. " jawab ZiTao tegas.

" Kedengarannya egois sekali. " kata Kris.

" Cinta ku memang egois. Sekali ini saja, aku ingin meraih kebahagiaan dengan hidup bersama mu. " tak ada penyesalan di mata ZiTao saat dia mengatakan hal ini.

" _Hontou ni arigatou, ZiTao-hime-sama…_ " raut lega relihat di wajah Kris. " Dengarkan aku, proses ini akan terasa sedikit sakit… "

" _Wakarimasu yo…_ (aku mengerti) Tapi aku akan bertahan untuk mu. " ZiTao berusaha menenangkan Kris.

" _Saa hajimeta…_ (ayo kita mulai) "

.

.

.

Kris menangkup wajah ZiTao dengan hati-hati, lalu mengecup bibir sewarna peach itu dengan lembut. Niatnya hanya sebentar, tapi manisnya rasa bibir ZiTao membuat Kris lupa daratan dan memperpanjang ciumannya. ZiTao pasrah dicium seperti itu, hatinya terlalu bahagia untuk membalasnya. ZiTao hanya bisa melingkarkan lengannya erat-erat di pinggang Kris supaya dia tidak merosot jatuh karena lemas. Dia menggigit bibir bawah ZiTao, meminta akses untuk masuk lebih jauh. Ketika lidah mereka saling bertaut, sihir yang peri yang mengalir dalam darah Kris melakukan kerjanya, merubah tubuh manusia ZiTao menjadi tubuh peri.

.

.

Detak jantung ZiTao melambat. Sistem syarafnya mulai mati rasa dan sebagian sumsum tulang belakangnya berhenti memproduksi sel-sel darah. Dalam hitungan detik, sumsum itu mati dan segera be-regenerasi, terganti dengan sumsum baru yang berbeda dengan milik manusia biasa. Dengan kata lain ber-evolusi. Lalu darah yang ber-sirkulasi dalam pembuluhnya perlahan turun ke arah kaki, merembes keluar melalui telapaknya. Mewarnai sepatu kanvas putih ZiTao menjadi merah cerah, seperti dalam cerita horror 'Curse of the Red Shoes'.

.

.

Nafas ZiTao tercekat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan pikirannya kosong. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sakitnya sampai seperti ini. Tanpa pasokan darah yang cukup, tubuh ZiTao sekarat. Satu-satunya hal yang menjangkar kesadarannya agar tetap bertahan hanyalah ciuman lembut dari Kris. Saat detak jantung ZiTao berada pada detik-detik kritisnya, Kris mengakhiri ciumannya. Pelan-pelan Kris menggendong ZiTao ala bridal style, membiarkan sepatu yang terpasang longgar di kakinya terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah. Kris mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang rendah dan mendarat di atas pemukaan solid kamar mandi marmer yang tercipta dari sihir ketiga asisten perinya.

.

.

.

" Airnya sudah ku siapkan. Kau tinggal memasukkan ZiTao ke sana untuk membebaskannya dari tubuh manusianya. " kata peri berpipi putih bulat seperti bakpao.

" Ne, XiuMin-hyung. " gumam Kris.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Kris menurukan tubuh ZiTao ke dalam air berpendar kebiruan yang memenuhi bathtube. Dia merendam seluruh tubuh cowok panda itu tanpa terkecuali, bahkan dia tidak diberikan ruang bernafas. Tiba-tiba, reaksi yang tak terduga muncul. Berawal dari bagian tengkuk ZiTao, retakan-retakan berwarna merah muncul dan menyebar di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Retakan yang mirip garis-garis sirkuit elektronik itu berpendar terang. Kris yang terkejut buru-buru mengangkat tubuh lemah ZiTao. Saat kulit ZiTao menyentuh udara kering, garis-garis merah itu tergantikan dengan puluhan kelopak bunga camelia merah yang berguguran ke dalam air.

.

.

Rambut ZiTao yang semula panjang, kini menjadi sangat pendek, seolah garis-garis merah tadi telah memotongnya. Warnanya yang tadinya sepekat malam, berubah menjadi merah darah cerah. Tubuh ZiTao pun perlahan meninggi, menyesuaikan diri dengan tinggi tubuh Kris yang jauh di atas rata-rata. Garis wajah ZiTao jadi lebih tajam, telinganya pun meruncing. Darah kembali mengalir dalam nadinya, bedanya, sekarang darahnya berwarna merah keemasan seperti para peri lainnya. Darah keemasan yang penuh daya sihir. Detak jantung itu pun kembali normal seiring dengan terbukanya mata panda ZiTao, tampak irish berwarna merah ruby berkilat menggantikan warna hitam granit. ZiTao mengangkat salah satu tangannya, menyentuhkan jemari-jemari panjangnya yang berhias kuku sewarna merah mawar ke permukaan dingin kulit wajah Kris. Menghapus air mata haru yang tanpa sadar mengaliri wajah tampan yang masih setia melongo takjub itu.

.

.

Kejutan terakhir, saat Kris membantunya berdiri dan keluar bathtube. Butiran cahaya merah tiba-tiba berkumpul mengelilingi mereka, lalu dengan cepat tersedot ke satu arah di belakang punggung ZiTao. Butiran berkilau itu menanamkan diri mereka ke dalam punggung cowok panda itu dan saling bergabung membentuk serat-serat pembuluh darah serta lapisan tipis otot transparan. Tak lama kemudian, dua pasang sayap capung merah keemasan yang panjang dan berujung lancip telah bertengger manis di punggung ZiTao. Benar-benar sebuah karunia yang sangat indah. Metamorfosis yang sempurna.

.

.

Kris menatap pasangan jiwanya tanpa berkedip, kegembiraan yang tak terlukiskan membuncah di hatinya. Pilihannya untuk tetap memelihara rasa cintanya pada ZiTao selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak sia-sia. Karena akhirnya dia bisa menemukan ratu sejati untuknya. Penantiannya terbayar tuntas. Sosok ZiTao yang ada di depannya sekarang ini jauh lebih cantik dari peri wanita manapun yang ada di kerajaannya. _Terutama hatinya, masih lembut dan manis seperti dulu_… bibir Kris mengulaskan sebuah senyum tulus.

.

.

.

" Ehemmm… kalian bisa saling memandang lagi setelah ZiTao mengenakan baju kan? " peri ketiga yang wajahnya paling ceria menginterupsi suasana haru itu.

" Ah, uhm… eh… BaekHyun. Bisa tolong kau bantu ZiTao mengenakan baju? " pinta Kris dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

" Tentu saja, kan? LuHannie, Seokkie-ah? " BaekHyun mengedipkan matanya pada kedua rekannya.

" Hoe? _Nani?! Nani o shimasu ka?YiFan-ge, tasukete kudasai! Karera wa kowaii yo! _ (He? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?! YiFan-ge, tolong aku! Mereka menyeramkan!) " ZiTao berjalan mundur menghindari ketiga peri berekspresi psycho itu.

.

.

.

Kris tertawa sepenuh hati melihat kekasih pandanya menjadi mainan ketiga asistennya. Well, bukannya dia tidak ingin menolong ZiTao, tapi menggagalkan rencana mereka bertiga untuk mendandani cowok panda itu sama saja dengan mencari mati. Seperti kata ZiTao, mereka menyeramkan –kalau sudah terlalu tertarik seperti ini, sih–. Setelah acara tarik ulur bertema 'aku-bisa-pakai-baju-sendiri' yang gagal, ZiTao akhirnya menyerah, pasrah dipakaikan baju oleh mereka bertiga. Dan hasilnya mengejutkan! ZiTao tampak sangat menarik dalam balutan kimono merah darah yang sesuai dengan warna dirinya. Upacara perubahan wujud telah selesai, ZiTao juga sudah selesai dimake-up, dengan begini selesai pula urusan mereka di dunia manusia.

.

.

.

"_Rettsu tsubasa ni habataku. Bokutachi wa tobudeshou. _(ayo kepakan sayap mu. Kita akan terbang.) " Kris mengepakkan sayap naganya perlahan sambil menarik tangan ZiTao.

" _Doko de? Ware-ware wa doko ni iku no darou ka?_ (ke mana? kita akan pergi ke mana?) " ZiTao berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan sayap barunya. Mengepakannya perlahan dan mencoba melayang di udara.

" _Kimi no atarashii sekai e. Dare no tame ni kimi o ukeireru sekai._ (ke dunia mu yang baru. Dunia yang akan menerima dirimu apa adanya) " Kris mempererat genggaman tangannya saat ZiTao mulai bisa menstabilkan kepakan sayapnya.

" _Hontou desu ka?_ (benarkah?) " tanya ZiTao penuh harap.

" _Hontou desu. Saa ikimashou, Ojou-sama?_ (benar kok. Nah, ayo kita pergi, tuan puteri?) "

" _Hai'… Isshoni tamotsu koto ga dekite iru kagiri, ni sanka shimasu._ (ya. Aku akan ikut, asalkan aku bisa tetap bersama mu.) "

.

.

.

Butiran debu keemasan berhamburan setiap kali mereka mengepakkan sayap. Kris membiarkan ketiga asistennya pulang terlebih dulu, sementara dia terbang perlahan bersama ZiTao agak jauh di belakang mereka. Cowok jangkung itu sengaja memberikan waktu bagi ZiTao untuk mengenang saat-saat terakhir dia berada di dunia manusia. Bukan berarti dia akan putus hubungan sama sekali dengan dunia yang ini, tapi mereka akan jarang sekali berkunjung ke permukaan bumi yang dihuni manusia. Dan sebagai memori terakhir, Kris ingin menjadikannya sedikit lebih romantis. Dengan lembut Kris menangkup wajah ZiTao, sejenak dia menatap lekat irish ruby kekasih pandanya. Masih dalam situasi terbang, Kris mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup bibir sewarna peach milik ZiTao. Ketika ciuman panjang itu berakhir, mereka pun menghilang, melebur menjadi satu dalam kabut dan gerimis yang mengisi langit senja…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~444 444 444~

.

.

.

.

.

...Epilog…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Huang ZiTaaaooo! "

" ZiTaaaoooo! Kamu dimana! "

" Hoi! Jangan main-main deh! Cepetan keluar! Dingin tau! '

" ZiTaaoo! Jawab dong! '

" ZiTao-hyung! Hueeee! ZiTao-hyung dimanaaa?! "

.

.

.

Dini hari menjelang, tapi suasana di tepian hutan kecil itu begitu berisik. Beberapa titik cahaya tampak bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah di dalam hutan. Suara teriakan orang-orang dan keresak sesemakan yang disibak mengusik kesunyian malam. Rupanya, malam itu semua penghuni panti asuhan dikerahkan untuk mencari ZiTao. Karena sejak dia pergi keluar siang tadi, dia tidak pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

Para penghuni panti mencari kesana kemari di setiap sudut hutan kecil itu, tidak ada yang terlewati. Tapi mereka tidak menemukannya. Sebagian ada yang menangis ketakutan. Sebagian lagi ada yang mencari sambil marah-marah. Sementara KyungSoo mencari dengan penuh kecemasan. Firasatnya mengatakan, kalau dia tidak akan bisa melihat adik angkat kesayangannya itu lagi.

.

.

.

" KyungSoo-hyuuuung! " panggil seorang anak kecil.

" RyeWook! Ada apa?! " KyungSoo bergegas mendekati anak yang berteriak tadi.

" Aku nemuin saputangan dan sepatu kanvasnya ZiTao-hyung! " RyeoWook melambai-lambaikan sebuah sapu tangan pink.

" Eh?! Apa?! "

" Di mana?! "

.

.

.

Segera saja mereka mengerumuni anak itu. RyeoWook menunjuk agak jauh ke depan, ke sebuah tempat yang tadinya adalah tanah lapang. Tadinya, karena sekarang di tempat yang semula hanya ada rumput gajah yang pendek-pendek itu penuh dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang mekar tidak pada musimnya. Ada sebatang pohon peony besar, sepetak lahan bunga snowdrop putih, sekumpulan bunga matahari setinggi orang dewasa dan sebatang pohon bunga camelia merah. Juga sesemakan hydrangea yang entah kenapa warnanya sekarang berubah jadi merah darah –asalnya biru violet–. Mereka semua tercekat. Melihat hydrangea merah darah bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus.

.

.

Sepatu kanvas yang ditunjukkan RyeoWook tadi juga berhasil membuat jantung mereka seakan melompat dari sangkar tulang rusuknya. Tergeletak di bawah pohon camelia merah, warna merah sepatu yang terlihat saat cahaya lampu sorot mengenainya membuat mereka merinding. Tanpa diberitahu pun, mereka sudah tahu kalau yang mewarnai sepatu putih itu adalah darah manusia, darah seorang Huang ZiTao. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi padanya. Dengan tubuh kaku, KyungSoo meraih sapu tangan itu dari genggaman RyeoWook. Begitu KyungSoo memegangnya, sapu tangan itu luruh menjadi air yang sangat harum dan mengalir ke tanah. Mata KyungSoo seketika kosong.

.

.

.

" Ayo kita pulang. " katanya dingin, memecahkan kekagetan yang mencengkeram seluruh penghuni panti yang melihat kejadian itu. " Kita tidak perlu mencarinya lagi. "

" Tapi KyungSoo-ssi! Itu tadi apaan?! " seru seorang remaja cowok yang cantik.

" Ku bilang pulang, Bummie-ah… " dengan langkah gontai, KyungSoo berjalan menuju bangunan panti.

" KyungSoo! " seorang pengasuh cewek menahan langkahnya. "Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi! "

" Kau tuli, Yoona-ah? Ku bilang kita tidak perlu mencarinya lagi. " desis KyungSoo dingin, matanya memancarkan amarah terpendam.

" Kau! Bisa sopan tidak?! Aku ini senior mu! " bentak Yoona tidak terima.

" Lalu apa?! Kau berharap aku menghormati mu sementara kau sendiri tidak menghargai kami sebagai junior mu! Tidak akan pernah! " serang KyungSoo balik dengan garangnya.

" Ugh! " Yoona kalah telak.

" Berhenti bertengkar! Sebaiknya kita cari ZiTao sekali lagi! " perintah pengasuh lain yang jauh lebih senior dari mereka berdua.

" Percuma kalian mencarinya. Mau dicari sampai kalian sekarat pun ZiTao tak akan pernah kembali. " ucapan sadis KyungSoo membuat para senior yang berkumpul di sana terdiam.

" Kyu… KyungSoo-hyung… " RyeoWook mencicit ketakutan.

" Karena ZiTao telah pergi. Seseorang telah membawanya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tak bisa kita jangkau. Setidaknya saat kita masih hidup. Puas?! " KyungSoo menyeringai sadis melihat raut bersalah senior dan rekan-rekannya saat dia menekankan kata 'masih hidup'.

" Pffft… aku tidak mengira, kau bisa seseram itu. " seorang cowok berkulit tan mengekori KyungSoo sambil terkikik geli.

" Jangan mengajakku bercanda, JongIn. Mood ku sedang buruk. " KyungSoo berjalan ke luar hutan sambil memimpin sekelompok kecil anak-anak, meninggalkan kumpulan pengasuh dewasa yang dianggap tidak berguna di tanah lapang tadi.

" Wakatta, wakatta… aku hanya bisa berharap, sifat para cewek tukang tindas di sana itu bisa jadi lebih baik setelah kejadian ini. " bisik JongIn agar ucapannya tidak terdengar adik-adik asuhnya.

" Semoga saja. " KyungSoo mengangguk pelan.

" Ne, apa benar ZiTao sudah mati? " tanya JongIn retoris.

" Dengar, tuan Kim Hitam, soal itu kau yang lebih tahu dari pada aku. Kau kan sering keluar masuk dunia sana. " sergah KyungSoo ketus. " Apa jawaban mu?! "

" Hhh… ZiTao masih hidup, kalau kau ingin tahu. Pangeran jangkung itu pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik. " JongIn mengedikkan bahu, seolah bersikap cuek.

.

.

.

Keduanya duduk di teras setelah memastikan semua anak masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Mereka tidak peduli dengan senior lain yang belum pulang. Biarkan saja mereka merasakan pahitnya penyesalan akibat perbuatan mereka. Selama setengah jam ke depan, mereka terus membisu sambil memandangi langit yang telah kembali cerah dan bertabur bintang. Ketika semilir angin fajar yang sejuk melewatinya, KyungSoo dan JongIn sama-sama mendongakkan wajah dan memjamkan matanya, mencoba mendengarkan suaranya. _Semoga… kau senang dengan pilihan mu ini, ZiTao. Kakak mu ini akan selalu merindukan mu…_ bisik KyungSoo dalam hati. _Yo, Kris… tolong jaga adik kesayangku itu baik-baik~_ JongIn menggunakan kemampuan telepatinya untuk mengirim pesan.

.

.

.

" _KyungSoo-hyung~ JongIn-hyung~ daijoubu… disini… aku telah… menemukan… kebahagiaan ku…_ "

" _Daijoubu… aku akan… selalu… menjaganya…_ "

.

.

.

Seulas senyum samar muncul di bibir KyungSoo dan JongIn, saat angin membalas pesannya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

F.I.N

I

I

I

I

Yoshha~

Minna-saaa~n...

dimohon review.x yaaa~

ehehe~


End file.
